Matsui Rena
Perfil thumb|250px|Matsui Rena *'Nombre:' 松井玲奈 (まつい れな) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Matsui Rena *'Profesión:' Cantante y Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Hyogo, Japón *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia:' Grick Dramas *Toritsu Mizu Sho: Reiwa (TBS-MBS, 2019) *Onna no Kigen no Naoshikata (NTV, 2019) *Black Scandal (NTV-YTV, 2018) *Manpuku (NHK, 2018) *Kuragehime (Fuji TV, 2018) *Hashi Monogatari: Chiisana Hashi de (Jidaigeki, 2017) *Otona Koko (TV Asashi, 2017) *Tokyo Vampire Hotel (Amazon Prime, 2017) *Million Yen Women (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Warau Manekineko (MBS, 2017) *Nagoya Iki Saishuu Ressha (Nagoya TV, 2017) *Fragile (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.3-4 *Hatsukoi Geinin (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Laundry Chigasaki (TBS-MBS, 2016) *Nietzsche-sensei (YTV, 2016) *Detective Ballerino (NTV, 2016) *Nagoya Iki Saishuu Ressha (Nagoya TV, 2016) *Nagoya Iki Saishuu Ressha (Nagoya TV, 2014) *Housou Hakubutsukan Kikiippatsu (NHK, 2013) *Nagoya Iki Saishuu Ressha (Nagoya TV, 2012) *Shin Anata no Shiranai Sekai (NTV, 2011) *Majisuka Gakuen 2 (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Mousou Deka! (Tokai TV, 2011) *Chugakusei Nikki (NHK, 2010) *Okage Samade! (CBC, 2010) *Majisuka Gakuen (TV Tokyo, 2010) Temas para Dramas * ''Sakura no Ki ni Narou ''tema para Sakura kara no Tegami (2011) * ''Yankee Soul ''tema para Majisuka Gakuen 2 (2011) * ''Majijo Teppen Blues ''tema para Majisuka Gakuen (2010) * ''Majisuka Rock n' Roll ''tema para Majisuka Gakuen (2010) Películas *Kyo mo Iyagarase Bento (2019) *Onna no Kigen no Naoshikata (2019) *21st Century Girl (2019) *Wachigaiyaitosato (輪違屋糸里) (2018) *Kamen Rider Build the Movie: Be the One (2018) *Hashi Monogatari: Chiisana Hashi de (2017) *Megami Sama (2017) *Harahara Nanoka (2017) *Laughing Lucky Cats (2017) *Documentary of AKB48: The Time Has Come (2014) *Gift (2014) *Documentary of AKB48: NO FLOWER WITHOUT RAIN (2013) *Documentary of AKB48: Show Must Go On (2012) Anuncios *Sapporo Beer (2017) *Square Enix (2015) *Chukyo Racecourse (2012) *UHA-mikakuto (2010-2012) *Kagome (2010-2012) *ASBee100×SKE48 (2010-2011) *Microsoft Xbox 360 Kinect (2010-2011) *Bikkuri-donkey (2010) *Yomiuri Group (2009) *Otsuka Yotsuya (2009) *SUNSHINE SAKAE (2009) *Chūkyō Television (2009) Discografía Single Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupos Jpop:' **SKE48 (2008–2015) *'Generación:' #1 ***SKE48 Team S (2009–2013) ***SKE48 Team E (2013–2015) **Nogizaka46 (2014–2015) * '''Frase:' "El hechizo no se eliminará hasta la medianoche y no me quitaré los zapatos de cristal. Soy el aliento del bebé de SKE, Matsui Rena". * Mensaje de una línea: Haré todo lo posible con cada parte de mi personalidad. *'Aficiones: '''Pasear por las tiendas de conveniencia, hacer pasteles, ver anime y viajar en tren. *'Habilidades:' Programación (COBOL). *'Animes favoritos': Eureka Seven, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, Gundam Seed, etc. *'Gustos:' Anime, manga, juegos *'Mascota:''' Un perro llamado Ruby *Participó en la primera audición SKE48 celebrada en julio de 2008, y fue seleccionada para unirse al grupo (1ª generación). El Team S hizo su debut el 5 de octubre de 2008. *Fue elegida para estar en la alineación principal de AKB48 solo "10nen Zakura". *Su primer Photobook, titulado Kingyo fue lanzado el 1 de marzo de 2012. *Sus artistas favoritos son Avril Lavigne, The Beatles, ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION, Ai, THE BAWDIES, Blink-182 y BUMP OF CHICKEN. *Es fan de Disney, sobre todo de las ardillas Chip y Dale. *Ella en realidad nació en Hyogo pero se crío en Aichi. *Fue transferida al Team E el 13 de abril de 2013 (SKE48 Team Shuffle). *Era presidenta del grupo -ahora disuelto- Melonpan Alliance. *Es zurda, debido a la influencia de su hermano mayor. *Ganó una sesión de fotos en hilatura a través del SKE48 Official Music Game. *Originalmente se unió como miembro del Team S de SKE48 pero en abril de 2013, se convirtió en la líder del Team E. *Tuvo una posición concurrente con Nogizaka46 desde el 24 de febrero de 2014 (AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri) hasta el 26 de marzo de 2015 (AKB48 Spring Shuffle 2015). *Anunció su graduación a través del programa de radio AKB48 no All Night Nippon el 11 de junio de 2015. *Su concierto de graduación, titulado "Matsui Rena SKE48 Graduation Concert in Toyota Stadium: 2588 Days" se llevó a cabo el 30 de agosto de 2015, en el Estadio de Toyota. Su última aparición en el escenario con SKE48 se realizó al día siguiente. Enlaces *Perfil (Grick) *Blog Oficial (Ameba) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Matsui Rena12.jpg Matsui Rena11.jpg Matsui Rena13.jpg Matsui Rena14.jpg Matsui Rena15.jpg Matsui Rena16.jpg Matsui Rena17.jpg Matsui Rena18.jpg Videografía Matsui Rena with Charan-Po-Rantan - Shabon|Shabon with Charan-Po-Rantan Categoría:Grick Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante